


《国师》

by Tanlanyanqi



Series: 从前有个叫曦的姑娘 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanlanyanqi/pseuds/Tanlanyanqi
Summary: 自此五十年间，国师塔换了好几轮国师，每一位国师都是十几岁的少女模样，她们身上都有当年那位的影子
Relationships: 亓瑾/亓子瑜
Series: 从前有个叫曦的姑娘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800379
Kudos: 1





	《国师》

“……景厉帝桀暴，好杀虐。龙光年间，奸佞当道，苛捐重税，酷吏严法，民不聊生。龙光三年秋，宝芝郡主入京。旦日，仗毙御前。恒王病重，高祖揭竿而起，天下云集……” 

青衣小童元康吃力地合上厚重的《淮江子》，圆滚滚的小脸皱成一团，瞪向不远处榻上的倩影。

榻上是位着白衣的少女，约莫有十五六岁，樱口檀唇，琼鼻黛眉，生得端正的好模样。

少女正好梦，鸦发如绸，一只白玉似的腕子前抻着，围了一圈乌珠，珠串样式古朴，兴许是主人戴久了的缘故，乌珠光润如玉。

元康一脸不忿，“叫我来念书，自己又睡着了。”

他一面气哼哼地抱怨，一面从红木柜里找出披风替少女盖上。

“比我大了不知多少，怎么还不懂得照顾自己点儿……”

“咕噜。”他的念叨声被肚中的鸣声打断。

他捂着肚子，一张小脸通红，小心翼翼地瞟了少女一眼，确定对方酣眠沉沉，松了口气，又瘪了瘪嘴，望着桌上的点心满脸纠结。

就在他心中一番斗争，终于忍不住，抬脚挪向桌子时，门外响起敲门声，小童“啧”了一声，转身拉起屏风挡住软榻。

“何人？”他念念不舍地看了一眼点心，穿过帘子，走过去开门。

门口立着个宫装女侍，腰侧的铜牌带着特制的云纹。

“元使，”女侍行礼，“宫中来报，梅贵妃诞下十九皇子，特遣来奴禀告。”

小童微颔首，“吾已知晓，国师繁忙，俟其空闲，吾自会告知。”说罢，挥手示意侍女退下。

女侍欲言又止，目光频频投向他身后。

小童不悦，“还有何事？”

女侍咬了咬唇，猛地跪在地上道：“奴启禀元使，小皇子面白似雪，发似银锡，陛下听闻不喜，现多传为妖邪，恐、恐……”

小童斥道：“事关紧急，为何不报！”

侍女叩首，“元使恕罪！奴愚钝，恐冲撞国师，还求元使救救贵妃和皇子！”

元康皱了皱眉，正要开口，却听女侍惊呼：“国师！”

小童转身，见一身影掀帘而出，正是方才的白衣少女，她一头墨发披散，长几及地，端得是鹄峙鸾停，芳兰竟体。

但女侍对上她的双眼，打了个哆嗦，急忙伏身行礼。

国师生得极美，却有双不寻常的浅金色的眸，比最上等的琉璃都透亮，偏偏叫人见了心生畏惧。

少女随手一挥，尚伏在地上颤抖的女侍身上泛起了微光，被定在原地。

她一把拉起小童，“走了，元康。”

说罢，不等元康反应，拽着他从开着的窗户一跃而下。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊——曦！疯婆子！这可是有十一层啊！”

二人猛停在半空，脚下宫殿覆压百里，碧瓦飞甍，巍峨壮阔。

被叫做“曦”的国师打了个哈欠，“我还没睡醒，定不了太久，才这样最快。”

“快什么快？你要去救人？小皇子可是一头白发，还异瞳，不正是不详妖邪之兆？”

“鬼个妖邪，那小孩怕是色素缺乏症什么的吧。”

她眯了眯眼，“十有八九是那个秃驴趁皇帝干了亏心事睡不好时瞎叨叨。哼！一个和尚不好好念叨念叨佛祖菩萨，比我这个当国师的还装神弄鬼。”

“色、色什么玩意儿？”

“你不用管，”她换了一只手拎着元康的领子，全然不顾对方的扑腾抗议。

“带路吧，小康子。”

元康恨恨地瞪了她一眼，“你不是夸口在皇宫里闭着眼也不会迷路吗？”

“是不迷路，但换一个皇帝宫殿就改一遍名字，谁能记得住？我是真不知道那位点背的贵妃住哪儿。好元康，包打听大人，我知道你肯定背过舆图。”

她见元康皱着脸还想说什么，安抚道：“你快点指路咱们就能早回来，我刚刚听到你的肚子叫了。”

元康气哼哼地抬手指向西北方，“正数第二十三间，燕霞宫。”

曦点点头，脚尖轻点虚空，飞身向燕霞宫掠去。


End file.
